Your Flaws Make You Perfect
by Shitaki
Summary: Riku is on drugs and Sora tries to help him out of it. SoraxRiku perhaps some RikuxSora
1. Families Suck

The needle breaking his skin. A sting pulsed then faded as the metal was pushed deeper into his flesh. The liquid flowed into him; running with his blood.

A sigh of relief could be heard as he slid the needle out of his arm. It hit the bottom of the waste basket in his tidy room. There was a knock on the door before someone peeked in.

"Riku. Mom says it's time for dinner." The girl was twelve and had beautiful, long blonde hair. It was tied up into a bun atop her head.

"How many times do I need to tell you Haruna? Do not come in here without me giving you permission!" He snapped. He didn't want his secret addiction becoming some huge problem. If his little sister found out there was a 99 chance she would tell their parents. She screamed and whined about everything else he did. Riku stood and walked over to the door, the girl dashing down the hall to her parents before her older brother could do anything to her. He exited his room, shutting the door behind himself as he stomped down the hall to the dinning room.

He looked at his sister and scowled. She was, of course, whining about how mean he was to her. His mother looked to him. "Riku, why are you always so harsh to your sister?" He could tell she was just trying to get Haruna to quiet down. Riku thought of his sister as a spoiled brat, always getting her way and getting everything she wanted. She was the kind of girl who could get any guy she wanted. Of course, Riku could get any girl he wanted, he just wasn't interested in any of them. They were all the same. Selfish bitches.

He was angry. His parents always took her side and it made him feel insignificant. He couldn't wait until he was eighteen and could get a place of his own. "She has never once had permission from me to go into my room. She needs to learn some respect. I am seventeen and my twelve year old sister has more privacy than I do." He was now sitting at the table. He really didn't feel like eating with them, but he had to get rid of evidence before he could leave the house. Having the drug always made him feel paranoid. Because of this, he made sure he kept his room as clean as possible and that he took anything that would even lead to suspicion out to a garbage away from his home.

His mother sighed. She had to punish him to make Haruna happy. "Riku, go to your room." She said half sighing and half sternly. Her son's attitude was disappointing to her.

Riku silently stood then pushed in his chair. It was a good thing he was sent to his room. The affects of his earlier actions were starting to become more and more difficult to hide. He loved the feeling it gave him after he injected it, but after about two days his body began to crave for it again. He had been on his third day without the drug, but the side effects were too much. His muscles would start to burn, he would have cold sweats and he knew what his body wanted. It wanted more of the sweet drug. Riku knew he was addicted, but he had no good reason to stop something that felt so good when he did it every other day.

He did know one way he would stop though. If Sora found out. He hated to see disappointment on the brunet's face. It hurt him to know he was causing this pain inside his life-long friend. For him, he had put a stop to other bad habits. Habits like smoking and his old problem as an excessive drinker. As long as Sora never asked him to stop, he would continue with what he knew was hurting his health.

The boy's eyelids were heavy and his head slowly nodded. He smiled, the rush he was getting from just putting a little liquid into his system was amazing. The aching ha had was gone though because he hadn't felt like this for so long, his body had become dependant.

He wanted to go see Sora. He always wanted to, but the brunet would know what was going on if he did. It was only six o'clock though. He had to do something with himself. He walked over to his window, his eyes still half closed, and opened it. He climbed out, hopping down onto the ground and leisurely walked down the road.

Riku took the City Transit bus to go downtown. It was the big city that he loved. It was still light outside, but he had no problem partying during the day. It would be the same inside the club anyway. He'd been going to clubs for a year now. The first time he had gone to one he was a guest brought by the owner. There was no other way to get in when you were only sixteen unless you faked an ID. All the clubs knew him now though. When he was there, many others showed up. They were always packed because of the teen. Plus, they believed he was mature enough to 'do the right thing'.

A group of girls giggled and walked next to him. "Hey, Riku" They said together and giggled some more. "Can we come dance with you today?" They asked. These girls just wanted to party, but Riku wasn't interested in their type. They were already drunk and it was only six thirty. They'd be down in half an hour unless they were taking drugs. Depending on what they were or planning on taking, they could dance for hours on end. He decided to politely refuse them.

"Sorry ladies." He said charmingly. He smiled. "I'm meeting someone tonight, maybe next time." He waved to them and walked away after lying to them. They all sighed in unison as the handsome man walked away. Yes, he was younger than them, but he was always the best looking at any party. Plus, he was wealthy. His mind began to become foggy. He always forgot about this part of the drugs. It became hard to think and to speak to people. It felt great though.

He walked down the street, many people walked it at this time as well. The sweet clouded feeling was bliss to him. People gazed at him as he walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. Long sleeves covered his arms and a vest hung loosely around his shoulders. He looked at some of the people walking in the opposite direction as he was. Some of them were fairly attractive, but what was being beautiful without a good personality? That was the only reason he had no interest with any girl he had met so far. Sure they looked good, but their attitudes were the worst. They had no problem back-stabbing a friend for a guy that would gain them popularity. Riku was always in the middle of it all. Then again, Sora had gone through that too. Girls fighting over him. The brunet always refused them though. It made Riku think for reasons why, but nothing came up other than his own reasons for rejecting so many. His mind wandered and his eyes scanned over the people. His eyes lingered on the brunets in the crowd. He stopped suddenly as his eyes locked and widened on a brunet with spiky hair and gorgeous blue eyes you only see in the movies. He was carrying bags, obviously on his way home from shopping. Riku couldn't let him see him. Knowing Sora, he'd find out what he had been doing. Riku looked at each side of the street in an attempt to find a way away from the brunet. He spotted an alley to his left, but that was in the path of Sora, there was a chance he would be spotted. Going to the right was not an option though, Sora would surely see him just walking by.

Riku made haste in crossing into the alley. He leaned up against the wall, surprised he could be this alert with the drugs coursing through his veins. Something rough touched his hip and his head snapped down to look. A hand was underneath his shirt, rubbing his skin as he had pressed himself against the wall. Now, he was being roughly smothered against the cold stone. His eyes were wide in confusion as another hand started touching him in a place more sensitive that a hip. His teeth grit together as the person, whoever it was, leaned in and laughed into his ear before biting down onto his neck.

Riku was becoming more and more disgusted. This guy was wasted, but despite his best efforts to push him off or to hit him he ended up, more or less, in a worse position. The man seemed to think that by fighting back meant that he wanted more. Things were getting way too out of hand and he couldn't get the man off of him let alone out of his pants. Through all what was happening and despite his clouded head he remembered the reason he had gone into this alley. Sora. Maybe he hadn't passed yet. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but couldn't get anything out. The man had started furiously kissing him. The man's tongue pressed into his mouth painfully hard. Now Riku was pissed. He furrowed his brow and without another thought he bit down on the tongue inside his mouth, hard, making the man recoil and let out a short scream. Now was his chance. "Sora!" He called desperately. He hopped the brunet would hear him. His best friend finding out his secret was better than being raped in an alley.

The man was bleeding now, but still had Riku in his strong hold against the wall. He wouldn't let this brat go without a punishment. Riku was struggling against him, trying to get away, but he couldn't break free. The next thing he knew he was punched in the guy. The wind was knocked out of him, but he weakly tried to get away. This only earned him a bard hit to the head. This blow knocked him back and he hit the stone wall with his head as well. He didn't remember anything else from that afternoon.

When Riku awoke he was in a comfortable bed with ice being pressed to his head where it was hit the hardest. He groaned at the pulsing head ache he had, but he looked around. He was in his own bed. It was dark outside now, he had been knocked unconscious for quite a while he guessed. His vision was blurry as he tried to focus on the person that was sitting next him on the bed. He blinked a few times, pressing his eyes closed tightly before opening them again. When he realized who the person was all he could think was, "Shit". He could tell just by looking at his face that he was angry. He'd been found out.

Sora looked at his best friend who was lying on the bed with disappointment. "Riku, what's wrong with you?" He asked roughly. He demanded to know what was going on. There had to be something wrong with his friend because he could never beat a guy like he did when Riku couldn't even push him off. There was definitely something wrong, something slowing Riku down. Knowing Riku, it was something that would be addictive or harmful. He had to put a stop to it before it got bad.

Riku averted his gaze from Sora's. He knew the disappointment on the brunet's face all too well. He knew for a fact that Sora cared no matter what he did, that is what made him so hurt inside. His eyes started to tear and he bit his lip as he clutched the bed sheet with his right hand and covered his eyes with his left forearm. He let out a shaky breath and without looking to Sora he said, "There's nothing wrong with me." He was lying of course and it hurt him to have a friend like Sora because he knew he was hurting him. Riku rolled over onto his right side, facing away from the brunet, but his left arm jerked him towards Sora and he quickly sat up as the brunet slid his sleeve up roughly and fast.

"Then what is this?" Sora yelled, motioning to the red marks on the other's skin. He was furious with Riku, only because he cared so much about him. He knew somewhat of what Riku was doing to himself. He just didn't know what drugs he was taking. There were two drugs that he knew would leave markings like this. Heroine and Methamphetamines. Either one of these could end up killing his best friend. "I can't just stand by here while you do this to yourself, Riku." Sora's voice was beginning to soften as he spoke. Yelling at his best friend was something he hated, but he has had to do it on more than one occasion.

Riku looked at his own arm, seeing three red spots on the inside of his arm. A tear ran down his face when he heard Sora. Sometimes he really wished the other didn't care so much, but at the same time, he was thankful beyond belief for the once-in-a-lifetime friend. Everybody else in his life turned their backs on him when he became an alcoholic. Not Sora. Sora was too good to be with a person like him.

His arm was still held by Sora, Riku tried to look at Sora, but he was too ashamed. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. With his arm still in the other's hands he brought his right hand up to his face, trying to hide the tears that were now wracking his body. He felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him, trying to comfort him. This only made the tears fall faster. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's torso, burying his head into the brunet's neck. Sora, the whole time Riku was crying in his arms, rubbed his back or ran his fingers through his hair. Always comforting and not once did he say a word of annoyance or anger. Only words of comfort.

Ten minutes and gone by in which Sora sat quietly as he held his friend in his arms. He himself had shed a few tears of sorrow, but he had long decided he had to stay strong for Riku through thick and thin.

Riku lifted himself from Sora and sipped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora." He said. He tried to bring himself to say more to explain himself, but nothing would come out of his mouth.

Sora pushed back some of the bangs that were hiding Riku's face. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry too." He said, his hand running across the other's cheek. He gave Riku another hug. "We'll get you through this. Just like last time, alright?" He leaned back and smiled to Riku, receiving a nod as a sign of acceptance to the offered help. Sora would help Riku through anything, anytime, anywhere. That is just how the brunet felt about his friend. Nothing could replace Riku and no matter how many problems came up to challenge them, he would rise to the matter and fight back for his friend. Losing Riku would be like losing the thing in your life that kept you alive.

Riku gave Sora a small smile. It was the largest he could muster at a time like this, but it meant a lot to Sora. It told him that Riku was ready to quit for no more a reason than seeing one of his friends worrying.

Now was time to get the information from him. What exactly was going on? "Why did you do it?" Sora asked. There had to be a reason for using street drugs.

Riku took hold of Sora's hand in his lightly and looked down at it to keep himself occupied with something else rather than Sora's face. "I…" He started, but stopped. "I don't know." He looked up to the brunet, looking him in the eyes to tell him it was the truth. He honestly didn't have a reason to be taking the drugs, but he decided to fess up to what he was doing rather than waiting for Sora to find a comfortable time to ask another question. He looked back down to Sora's hand before speaking. "It's Heroine." He said, squeezing the brunet's hand in his own. Sora gave him a comforting squeeze back, a sign to continue. "For about three weeks. I take it ever three days." He waited for a reply, but he received none so he continued. "I kept telling myself, 'as long as Sora doesn't find out, as long as Sora doesn't find out it'll be fine." Riku didn't like telling this to Sora, but he felt that he had to get everything out to be able to heal from this.

Sora was a bit surprised to hear what Riku was saying. "Why only if I found out?" He asked. He had never gotten a response like this from Riku before.

"Cause you're the only one that makes my heart sink when you are disappointed. Even though I always put you through something, you're always with me every step of the way. Everybody else has turned their back on me because of how I used to be. But you, you've stuck with me. always smiling. I always hate it when I make you get that look of disappointment. Me being the cause of that makes me want to do anything you want me to do."

Sora was touched by Riku's words. He honestly had no idea that this was what was going through Riku's mind at times. He smiled. "I couldn't turn away from you, Riku. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He said.

Riku looked up at the smiling brunet. "Thanks." Was all he said. Everything else was told without his voice. Riku still held onto Sora's hand. It was comforting to have him with him. He wished there were girls like Sora sometimes, but then again, he'd rather just have one Sora. It just wouldn't be the same with more people like him.

Sora was still smiling as Riku leaned in, resting his head on his shoulder. Riku was tired and just wanted to sleep, but Sora spoke again. "You don't… have anymore, right?" He felt awkward asking him at that moment, Riku only moved his head against his chest, telling him he didn't have anything else.

The brunet scooted closer to the other on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He looked down, leaning his chin on Riku's head. Leaning down just a little more, he placed a chaste kiss onto the silky smooth hair. Riku backed away just enough to be able to look up at the brunet. He smiled, it was to say thanks for all Sora had done for him. His eyes closed when Sora leaned in again, first giving him a kiss on his forehead then on his cheek. He opened his eyes again, taking a long gaze into the brunet's eyes before speaking sincerely. "Sora, what are you doing?" His voice held slight curiosity and he leaned back, putting his weight onto his arm.

Sora leaned in towards Riku when he backed off. "Showing you how much I care." He said before pressing his lips to the other's. He closed his eyes, as did Riku as he ran a hand through Riku's hair. Sora's heart jumped into his throat when their lips connected. His reason was truthful, it wasn't out of pity that Sora kissed him, but out of love, love that had been hiding inside of him for two years now.

Riku wasn't sure of how to react to his friend's action. So instead of rejecting him or urging him on, he sat, taking in what Sora was dishing out. He would have never imagined a situation like this. He didn't know if he should love Sora or to push him away and save him from future pain he might inflict.

Sora backed off of Riku and the two boys just looked at each other. A smile broke out onto Riku's face. He couldn't suppress it even if he would have tried. He pulled Sora down onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's just go to sleep." He said, still smiling as he cuddled into Sora. It was amazing how the brunet could change his mood so dramatically. Sora leaned in a laid a soft kiss onto Riku's lips before nodding with a content smile, he was glad Riku wasn't angry that his best friend, let alone another guy kissed him. Maybe it was because they were such good friends that Riku didn't reject him right off the bat. He was giving him a chance.

Riku himself had to think of why he was letting his friend so close. It came to him quickly though. He had always thought having a girl that was like Sora would be the only way he would get into a relationship. Why not try to win Sora over? Love knows no gender, right? It was society that didn't approve of relationships containing two males or two females. He didn't care what society thought of him, he only ever cared about what Sora thought and how Sora felt and he hated seeing Sora sad. Wasn't that love? Wishing the most happiness to another? If it was, then he was in love with Sora.

He was sure now and he wouldn't deny it. He loved the brunet that was now lying in the bed with him. Sora's eyes were closed and his beautiful lips curved in the most gorgeous way. 'Why have I just now started to see you like this?' Riku asked himself as he pressed his lips onto the brunet's. His tongue slid out and tasted the other. It was amazing. Sweet, salty flavor filled him and his mind went on overdrive when Sora kissed him in return. Tongues danced together and hearts jumped. Riku cupped Sora's cheek with his hand, his eyes now closed in the blissful kiss.

The brunet was starting to come on strong. He leaned on his elbow, getting leverage to deepen the kiss easily. He'd been accepted by the person he loved. It was something he thought he would only ever dream of. His dream came true.

Sora backed away, leaving his slick lips touching Riku's while he let his eyes open slightly to find Riku lost in the moment. The brunet leaned back down, letting their lips meet and their tongues briefly touch before tugging on the other's lip with his teeth. This was repeated over and over again before Sora lied back down beside Riku, one leg still over Riku's waist. The brunet was using the older boy's chest as a pillow and he leaned up, kissing his neck gently.

Riku's heart beat had sped up from Sora's actions. He looked down as he played with the brown hair. "You really care that much?" He asked and was given a silent nod. He smiled, "I love you too." he hugged Sora and the brunet snuggled closer to him in return for those words. "And I'm sorry for making such bad decisions. I don't mean to hurt you when I do it."

Sora looked up to him. "Just… no more drugs or smoking or drinking. Don't do anything that will hurt yourself. It hurts me when you do." His head rest back on Riku's chest at the last sentence. He wasn't trying to be selfish, but if saying this helped Riku stop abusing his body like this then he would do anything. He truly loved Riku after all.

Riku hugged Sora tightly to his body. "I promise." He said and kissed him on the head lightly.

Riku and Sora both awoke to an unpleasant sound. It was Riku's mother. They were both still half asleep as her mouth sped away about his it was inappropriate for the boys to be sleeping in the same bed especially in the suggestive position they had taken on in their sleep. Sora sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned, totally ignoring the frantic mother who didn't want to scar her daughter by letting her see two boys in the same bed. Riku just rolled over onto his stomach, groaning out as he covered his head with the pillow. "Mom…" He whined. "Go away, you're no help." He said to her from beneath the feathery fluff. Now the woman was complaining of how her son had no respect. This made Riku groan again. "Just get out so I can get dressed!" Riku shouted to her, but it sounded just as if he were speaking normally because his voice was muffled by all the fabric. The woman was angry, but listened to her son. She always let bother her children control her. He didn't care though, just as long as she left. He sighed then rolled over to see Sora giggling. "What's so funny?" He whined to the brunet.

Sora looked up to Riku, still laughing slightly. "You're cute when you do that." He said. Riku frowned and hit him over the head with the pillow then smirked when Sora rubbed his head and started complaining.

"Well you're cute when you do that." He teased. It was the truth though.

"Hey!" Sora shouted back then grabbed a pillow, hitting Riku back with it. They laughed as they tangled with each other, each trying to pin the other to the bed beneath them. Sora came out on top with a smirk. "Gotcha." Riku smirked as well then leaned up onto his elbows and kissed Sora. The brunet straddled his hips and kissed back happily. They were both too caught up in the moment to notice that Riku's mother had opened the door to find out what all the noise was about.

She was disgusted at what she saw. "Riku!" She screamed. This frightened both Sora and Riku, causing them to snap towards the doorway only to find an angry, disgruntled woman.

Riku just said, "Shit" as Sora got off of him to let him up. He sat up and starred at the woman, giving her a challenging stare. "What?" He said more as a command than a question. He was daring her to get angry.

She was flustered, but gathered herself to be able to fight back against her son. "Riku, get out here now!" She commanded. You could tell she was furious, but Riku angered her even more purposefully.

He leaned over to Sora and kissed him quickly on the lips before saying, "I'll be right back." and standing up from the bed to walk out the door, closing it behind himself. He was ready to fight back for his and Sora's sake. He wouldn't give something like this up so easily.

The woman glared at her son with disgust. "How could you do something like this, Riku?" She snapped in a harsh whisper, trying to stop anybody else from hearing what was going on. Maybe she could save her son from this sin he has committed.

Riku returned the stare intensely. "Mother, he is the only one who has never turned their back on me. He's the only one that actually seems to care about me. He doesn't let me do everything that you don't even see. He cares about me and _God Dammit_ mother I love him!" His fist hit the wall at the last sentence. "He loves me too and I will _not_ give that up for your petty dreams."

Riku's mother was taken aback at what her son said. She hated it. Her son could only love a woman. She would have it no other way. ""Riku, I do not care if you think you love him. It is not possible to fall for another man. You have to carry on our family name no matter what."

The boy's jaw clenched with anger when he was given the message that his mother only cared about the family name rather than the family itself. His fists were shaking at his sides. How could somebody even think like this? "You're heartless mother." He said, voice wavering and his eyes shut tight, trying not to let the hurt let his tears fall. Riku grabbed the knob of his door and left his mother out in the hall with a door slammed in her face. He stood, his hands still on the knob as tears fell from his face and onto the floor. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku tightly, rubbing his back assertively. The brunet made quiet shushing sounds as he tried to comfort his friend.

Riku grabbed hold of Sora, crying into his shoulder. The brunet held him, kissing his head and rubbing his back as a mother would her crying child. Riku's hands clenched onto the fabric on Sora's back. His knees were growing weak as time passed and relied more on Sora to keep him upright. Riku had become too heavy for the brunet to hold so he slowly lowered the two of them down to sit on the floor. They sat, Riku trying to pull himself together and Sora trying to be the comforting friend he'd always been. This lasted another seven minutes before Riku got to the point he could speak and think clearly. Sora knew the other's mother had gone to throw a fit to Riku's father so he tried to get him to talk a little to him. He knew that if he talked about this it wouldn't hurt him as much if he didn't. Keeping things locked up inside only built up stress inside and led you to make bad decisions. Riku had already shown Sora that things were putting too much stress on him by doing the bad things he did. Drugs, alcohol and getting into fights. "Riku?" Sora asked, still rubbing his back and hugging him close to his chest. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, trying to keep his questions simple.

Riku stayed close to Sora, but backed away enough to look at the brunet sadly. His face, eyes tearing and red and lips pouting told Sora the answer without words, he hugged him close again, trying to rid that look from the face of the one he felt so much love for. He hated seeing Riku so hurt. It was never a wonder why he always resorted to the worst things to try to make himself forget about his "home" and be able to have some fun. Sora wanted to help him, make things better for him. "Let's get out of here, Riku. We can go to my place." He said beginning to help Riku up from the floor.

Riku tried to speak, but his throat was sore from crying. He tried again after clearing his throat. "What about your parents? Won't they reject us as well?" His voice was heavy with sadness and disappointment. He was standing now, holding onto Sora's waist in a loving embrace, silently asking to be reassured.

Sora laid one hand on the soft bed of silky hair and held him close with another hand around the other's waist. It was true, he really did love Riku. "My mom found out herself that I love you and she was happy about it. She'll help us." At this Sora's heart wretched; he almost started crying at his thought of his mother not caring about him, who he loved or hated what he had become. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him because he loved another person of the same gender. Tears ran down his face and he held Riku even closer now before he let go and held the other's hand, fingers lacing together as Riku kissed his tears away. Sora grabbed hold of the door knob and twisted. Ready to make the long and horrible venture through the house to get to the front door. He opened the door, but didn't take a step forward. Riku's father was standing outside the door. What would happen now that this guy was there? Sora knew he was strong, strong enough to drag him away and throw him out the door, strong enough to hurt either of the two, strong enough to never let Sora see Riku again. This man was the head of the house.


	2. A New Home

Sora opened the door only to find Riku's father standing outside of it. The man had a strong build and wore a business suit that made him look more intimidating than he did in regular clothes. His hair was cut short and stylish, but also looked professional along with his small amount of clean-cut facial hair. The man frightened Sora, but he wasn't about to stand down from just looking at somebody. It would take more than that to take down the determined brunet. He had just gained something he had wanted for so long now and he wasn't about to just give it up without a fight.

"We need to talk, get dressed." Was all that came out of the deep voiced, stern man. Sora only looked to Riku, seeing that the only compliance to the father in the door way was to take his shirt off and replace it with another after throwing it in the hamper then slipping on some sandals.

Riku's father turned down the hallway, down the stairs and into the dinning room to pick up his briefcase before heading out the door. Riku's mother glared at the two boys as they followed the taller boy's father out the door. She absolutely despised them and the fact that she wanted them both dead was apparent in her eyes. She was counting on her husband of nineteen years to punish these boys for the crime they have committed and she trusted him to do it harshly.

"Get in the car." The man said as he rounded the black vehicle to the driver's side to get in, adjusting the rear-view mirror to be able to see Sora and Riku while driving. Once the three of them were in the car he began to drive off.

"Akio, you do know that any punishment isn't going to phase me." Riku said indifferently. He respected his father, but it was true, the man never did give very harsh punishments despite what his appearance implied.

Akio sighed. "Riku, you've changed so much since your sister was born. I know I've missed a lot of your life and I'm sorry. You need to understand that there is a time and a place for everything and as for this morning, you should have known better than to do something like that. You're smarter than that, Riku." Riku's father paused as he turned onto the main highway. "You're turning eighteen in less than three months. Your mother was in the process of setting up a marriage for you and, as I expected, things aren't going her way. I expected something like this to happen sooner or later."

Both Riku and Sora looked at each other in surprise, but were distracted just a little more when Akio asked a question. "Sora, are your parents home today? I'd like to speak with them before I head into work today. If it would be okay with your parents I'd like Riku to stay with you for a while. It'd be better for the two of you to keep your distance from Masako for a while." Sora's expression lifted once he heard that Riku's father wanted him to stay with Riku, not separate the two.

"Yeah, mom's home until ten this morning. Dad's gone already, though." The brunet looked over to Riku with a smile. A smile that gave the less optimistic teen hope for the better. Sora could always do that to anybody. Give them hope when it seemed that there was nothing to hold onto any longer; nothing to live for.

The two teens sat in Sora's bedroom with the door open as Riku's father spoke with Sora's mother about what had happened, what might happen if Riku stayed home and what he thought was best for both of the teens. The two were silent, Sora's head leaning on the taller teen's shoulder, one hand intertwined with Riku's and the other hand petting the family feline that decided Sora's lap would be a good place to take a nap.

In Riku's mind there was a movie of what all had happened the day before. It was crazy. Everything had happened so fast and he didn't know if this was a dream or not. It all seemed so hazy, but he figured that was due to the drugs he was on; the drugs that were still coursing through his body as they sat there on Sora's bed. It was hard for him to comprehend how much things had changed in the last twenty-four hours. He shot up, went into town only to return home unconscious after being molested my a man he knew nothing about, cried in his best friend's arms, revealed his secret to said friend, was kissed by that friend, rolled around on the bed with that friend and ended up being kicked out of the house because of it. Riku's head was spinning. It was hard enough to think of every little thing that had happened in the last day, but it was even harder to try to fill in all the blanks. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened after he was knocked out and everything else was very hazy.

Thinking about everything just made Riku feel more and more ashamed of himself. How many times did Sora need to save him from himself to get the point? A lot apparently.

The boys could still hear Akio's low voice out in the living room and Yasu, Sora's mother's calm voice speaking. It sounded as if she were making sure there were no alternatives. She sounded a little unsure. Then, without warning, both voices fell silent and the two teens waited, unsure of what the verdict was. Sora squeezed Riku's hand a little, letting him know without words that he was nervous, but hopeful.

"Don't worry; it'll all work out in the end." Riku tried to reassure Sora. He was sure that even if he didn't get to stay with Sora's family he would feel like he had a lot more freedom than he did living with his mother and sister. Riku knew that Akio wasn't planning on having him in the house for a while. Masako could very well be dangerous. Riku inherited the defensiveness and fight from her.

Footsteps neared the bedroom and Yasu stood before them for a few seconds before speaking. She seemed a little stunned. As for why neither teen knew, but it didn't look good. "Alright Sora, Riku. We need to speak with you now." Yasu motioned for them to follow her back out into the living room and walked away herself.

Nervously, Sora slid the cat on his lap onto his bed then stood, still holding onto Riku's hand. He took a deep breath in, calming himself and reverting back to his usual happier self. He knew everything would be just fine. The two of them had gotten over much more than this before.

Riku, looked up to Sora then stood, now looking down at him and running a hand over the other's soft cheek. Just by looking into the brunet's bright blue eyes Riku knew that everything would be fixed. Sora carried the gift that only one person was given; the gift of happiness. There was always something to look forward to with Sora by your side because you knew that you'd always have fun.

Taking a deep breath as well, Riku began to walk towards the doorway and down the hall into the living room with Sora beside him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but both parents looked very serious.

"Riku," Akio began with a very serious tone. "You'll be staying here with Yasu and Sora." Grins began to creep onto Riku and Sora's faces, but before they could fully bloom onto the beautiful teens they found out that there was something more to this. "Riku, you'll have many more responsibilities living here than you ever had living at home. We all know your history of fights. If I hear of one incident from this day on you are going to be staying with your aunt and uncle until you are an adult. Also, you will attend school every day, no going out without permission, no parties," Akio kept listing things off on his fingers. "You have to keep your grades up to Yasu's standards for Sora and one more thing." Akio looked Riku straight in the eyes to make sure his son understood that he was being made to do these things whether he liked it or not. "You must get a job within three weeks. You'll be paying for your food, clothes, anything else you need." Akio stood up and approached his son, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Riku stared at his father's hand for a few thoughtful seconds. There were many more things going through his drugged mind. Most of all, how was he going to get everything like this done while he'll being going to hell and back trying to get over his addiction. Suddenly, Riku raised his hand and grabbed onto his father's firmly as he looked up with a almost defiant glare. "I'll do it." He said with finality.

A nod was all that Riku received from his father after the agreement. The man turned towards the door to let himself out, but turned back to look at Sora's mother before leaving. "I appreciate this very much Yasu. I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior here. If there's anything you need, you have my number." With that said Akio left the house, leaving Sora, Riku and Yasu in an uncomfortable silence.

Sora looked from his mother to Riku then back again. He couldn't find words to say. His mother looked worried while Riku looked determined and angry. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Was he supposed to tend to his best friend or his mother first?

Trying to do both at once, Sora tugged Riku over to the couch that his mother was sitting on and sat down beside her. "Mum, why are you so worried? Riku's good, he's not going to do anything wrong." Sora leaned down to look sincerely over to his mother while he gave a supportive tightening of his hand around Riku's.

A small sigh came from the brunet's mother. "It's nothing about that, honey. I can't turn you down, Riku, but our family… we just can't afford it."

Riku thought for a moment about what Yasu had just said. He was sure that his father would pay for him to live at Sora's until he got the job he promised to get, but he didn't want to ask his father for anything. As almost-nice as his father was, he still didn't want much to do with him and hated feeling like he needed the man to survive. He'd have to dig into his savings for the money to get himself by for a moth or so.

Turning his head towards Yasu, Riku put on a faux smile. "Don't worry, I won't add onto your expenses. I have it covered." His head turned away and the smile faded almost to a frown. He honestly didn't like thanking people. It just made him feel awkward even if it was to a woman that he truly did appreciate. "Also, thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

Yasu smiled at the teen that, in her eyes, was mature and responsible. She never did know why Riku's mother was always so hard on him. She had heard stories from Sora about Riku's mother. She did not seem like a great mother in her mind. "Thank you, Riku." Yasu stood; dusting her clothes off then looked down at the two boys sitting on the couch as they both looked back up to her. "Are you two hungry? How about grilled cheese sandwiches and soup?"

After Sora and Riku both ate their fill they both retreated back into Sora's room, fluffy feline in hand. Riku sat down on the bed, Sora sat beside him after setting the cat down on its favorite pillow. Sora paused just to look at the taller teen before he leaned in and hugged Riku tightly. Riku being… Riku, wasn't exactly sure what to do. He wasn't used to Sora hugging him in a way that wasn't over-excited or just plain happy. This hug seemed kind of sad.

As if he was reading Riku's mind Sora spoke in a muffled, whiney voice. "You're supposed to hug me back, Riku."

At that moment a very rare thing happened. A sweet, loving smile crept its way onto the platinum-haired boy's face and he wrapped his strong arms around Sora, bringing the other in closer to his own body to feel the warmth. Riku had forgotten all the bad things that were happening and that had happened. The only thing on his mind was the high he was feeling from just being close to somebody he cared for. It was a foreign feeling, better than any drug he'd ever encountered. He wished he could stay like this forever and feel Sora's love for him for eternity. If only that could happen…


End file.
